1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media distribution systems, specifically to a system and method of media distribution management.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Corporate media” is a term which refers to a system of media production, distribution, ownership, and funding which is dominated by corporations, and is governed by the capitalist imperatives of maximizing profits for the investors, stockholders, and advertisers. However, these media distribution systems typically alienate artists, musicians, authors, and composers of the original media by restricting sales, distribution, rights, and compensation to the creators of the media being distributed and sold to the public. In addition, with the increasing factor of internet media piracy, it has become harder and harder for artists, musicians, authors, and composers to collect compensation for their original work. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below, and the supported teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0299736 by Perrochon; Louis Vincent; et al. discloses an electric commerce system includes a broker that enables third parties to create their own independent shopping carts including items from multiple different merchants. An agent creates and stores a shopping cart containing a plurality items from one or more merchants. The customer can view the shopping cart displayed by the agent to determine whether to make a purchase. If the customer indicates a desire to purchase the items in the cart, the customer is transferred to a broker for the checkout and purchase process. The customer can purchase the items in the shopping cart in a single purchase transaction with the broker, rather than having to deal with each of the merchants. The broker interacts with the merchants to complete the purchase transaction by which the customer buys the items in the cart.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0143306 by Yang; Jae-Hyuk discloses an integrated website management system and a management method thereof, and more specifically, to an integrated website management system and a management method thereof, in which log information on the visitors to the website and a result of searching thereof are display on a single screen so that the log information can be clearly analyzed, and contents data of a webpage can be updated in real-time using the web log analysis information and the search result. According to the present invention, when web log analysis data or search result analysis data is created, it is sent to a manager or an operator who works separately, and a programmer or a web designer does not need to update the website. All analyses and updates are performed in a single tool, and thus a prompt response can be made.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0240037 by Law-How-Hung; France; et al. discloses Computer-implemented methods and systems for creating and managing website content involve, for example, providing a user at a computer terminal a data capture template for a user-selected content type, providing the user at the computer terminal presentation pages using content management tags, allowing the user at the computer terminal to author content using the data capture template, and allowing the user at the computer terminal to deploy the content to a server. Other aspects of the methods and systems for creating and managing website content include, for example, allowing the user to personalize content, allowing the user to embed dynamic content in the middle of static content, allowing the user to refresh the deployed content in real-time without impacting current existing user sessions on the server where content is being deployed.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0133429 by Lu, Hsiang-Chun discloses a multi-website shopping cart implementation method, which uses a main website to provide consumers a hyperlink element linking to an associate website. When a consumer selects the hyperlink element, the main website will transmit the ID of the consumer and the verification code to the associate website so as to verify the identity of the consumer. When the consumer wants to purchase a particular commodity sold at the associate website, the main website will receive trade information transmitted from the associate website and thereby charge to the consumer. Finally, the main website places an order to the associate website and provides the name and the address of the receiver to the associate website. With the trade information, the name and the address of the receiver, the associate website sends out the commodity. The invention also discloses a multi-website shopping cart system to implement the above method.
U.S. Publication No. 2007/0094100 by Hodson; David; et al. discloses an integrated shopping cart functionality is provided on a first website so that products/services from different affiliated websites can be integrated into the shopping cart at the first website and the e-commerce functionality of the first website can be utilized to purchase the selected products/services. A framework for integrating this functionality enables the first website to integrate with affiliated websites so that an increased number of users may access the first website since the proprietor of the first website may offer various products/services from a multitude of different affiliated websites, for example by providing URL links to the affiliated websites that a user may access in order to select items from the affiliated websites. These items can be integrated into the shopping cart at the first website and purchased with a single transaction. Increased user traffic is expected at the first website since a user's shopping interests can be fulfilled at a single website. Additionally, affiliated websites are benefited by this integrated shopping cart functionality since the e-commerce functionality of the integrated shopping cart is performed by a server that is associated with the first website. Therefore, affiliated websites need not include their own e-commerce functionality. Instead, they may take advantage of the e-commerce functionality of the first website and still receive the benefits of the sale of their offered products/services to the user. Maintenance costs and overhead costs with respect to including an e-commerce software engine are therefore reduced and often eliminated as a result.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in adaptability, being expensive, being difficult to use, being unduly complex,
What is needed is a system and method of media distribution management that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.